swearing santa
by Anythngs Possible just believe
Summary: Bella is made to go sit on santa's knee. One shot please read and review


Grace – Rosalie's daughter

One shot. Please review and tell me what you think.

Please don't ask; please don't ask I silently begged in my mind.

"Bewa, Bewa can you pa-wes take me to see Santa oh pa-wes" I looked down at Grace to see her big blue eyes begging me to take her to see Santa and I couldn't say no to those big round pleading eyes.

"u-uh sure" oh no kill me now.

We walked over to where Santa was set up to see him sitting on a big king like chair. Three little girls were lined up in the que to see Santa, as a little brown haired boy around 6 years old sat on his knee telling Santa what he wanted for Christmas. I looked around nervously hoping she doesn't show and begging no one noticed I was in the line waiting to see Santa with Grace instead of waiting of the side like all the other parents were as they waited for their kid to finish seeing Santa.

Shit. Then I seen Rosalie looking straight at us with an evil smile on her glossed lips. Her evil smile usually meant trouble for whoever she aimed it at and right now I think my number was up because of her. Oh no.

"Why hello Bella, I bringing to think you would run if you hadn't seen me. You weren't going to bail on me now were you?"

"of course no Rose" I remarked sarcastically

I wasn't scared to see Santa just scared to embarrass myself in front of parents and little kids in a mall with everyone watching.

"Let's go Bewa" Grace tucked my hand ford and it was now her turn.

I could do this; I could do this it was just Santa. He isn't going to bite, is he?

As Grace walked up to him he picked her up and sat her on his knee. I heard her giggle as he picked her up and that got a smile out of me.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Santa asked Grace in a soft gentle voice.

"Grace"

"Well Grace what would you like for Christmas?"

She told Santa everything she wanted explaining every little detail so he would get her the right one. I watched her with wide eyes as she bounced of Santa's knee and over to Rose who picked her up in her arms. She gave me a pointed look before taking Grace away to look in some shops. I realised that it was my turn to sit on Santa knee. At that thought I blushed beet red and nervously looked behind me to see I was the only one in the line oh shit.

I slowly walked around the front of Santa and sat on his knee, he put his arm around the back of my waist and his other hand went to rest on my thigh.

"And what would you like for Christmas this year beautiful?" I blushed when he called me beautiful and hid my face near his neck. I can do this.

"I don't think I deserve a present this year Santa" I whispered huskily into his ear while I nibbled a wee bit of it. He sucked in a breath and grabbed a hold of me tighter.

"And why not? I think you do" he said regaining his cool gentle velvet voice.

"Well you see my Husband said I've been very, very naughty this year and only deserve punishment"

I whispered in a seducing voice while I sucked his lope into my mouth. I didn't fail to notice when his breathing went a big notch and grabbed me even tighter.

"Well I think your Husband is very right and he is one fucking lucky guy." Shit he swear. Oh nooo oh shit, he swear.

"You're a bad boy for swearing Santa. I think you are the one that needs punishment"

"Oh Bellaaaaa" I heard a singing like voice call to me making me break away from my naughty swearing Santa.

I turned to give my best gleam at Rosalie who was smirking at me and nodding her head to the left of me. Confused I turned to see 2 little girls and a wee boy waiting in the line with their mouth open watching me and Santa.

"Oh it looks like my time is up Santa" I said while turning back to him and grabbing his now rock hard cock and squeezed it tight. He gasped in surprize and his grip on me faulted. I hopped down from his knee before he could grab me again and bounced towards Rose and Grace who were smiling at me. As I waked away and linked my arm with Rose's I shock my ass as I went and I swear I heard him growl but I never turned back, just kept walking and laughing as I went. Rose drove me home after we got something to eat and I was hopping my Husband was home from work to entertain me.

And oh he was as soon as I walked through the door and dropped my bag he was on me like a lion and I loved it. I looked up into his bright green eyes that I could get lost in forever. I smirked at him as he grabbed me and took me to our room, throwing me on the bed with a growl.

"Oh you naughty, naughty girl teasing me like that today. I think you do deserve punishment for that"

I smirked at my green eyed Husband that I could never get enough of.

"Come here my naughty swearing Santa. You're going to get it for that" And I grabbed him to me.

"My Santa"

Review please


End file.
